pierce and rend
by littlewick
Summary: She offers vengeance and cookies if you pledge your soul. Minus the cookies. / Kalista and various League characters. A series of oneshots.
1. on the hunt

**Pierce / Rend  
** by littlewick  
A League of Legends Fanfiction

They call her the Spear of Vengeance, the Lady of Revenge, the Annoying Bitch whose hopping passive is so unfair and her utility and objective securing goddamn CertainlyT, Kalista. She comes to answer Fate's Call, to deliver justice upon the guilty.

She _(they)_ remembers the man on the horse. He loved it, and was never without it. Kalista found the four legged beast irritating. It was fitting, really what happened to him in the end. He had destroyed her efforts to aid the king, in his own selfish desires. She tried to stop him, to tell the king the truth, but mad with grief, the king listened to the liar, and was manipulated. It was because of him that the isles were ruined, that the king and queen were altar spirits, that her very own spear was driven into her back and the last thing she recalls from her living life was the pain. All caused by Hecarim.

She doesn't want anyone else to feel this way. Hurt. Lied to. Cheated. Stolen from.

So she decides to do the right thing and help.

* * *

Kalista was on the hunt for Sivir.

The mercenary would be hard to find for most, but Kalista had her sentinels to aid her. They sought, and she came when they shrieked; the sign of a potential oathsworn, a new soulbound. Most found their high pitched calls annoying and ear piercing, like the laughs of Lux or Lulu, but Kalista found it heartwarming. She loved her sentinels.

Sivir and her band of gold hungry bandits had just set up camp when the Spear arrived in a swirl of green mist. She scanned the camp searching for her mark. She found her rolling her sleeping mat inside her tent.

"Battle Mistress." Kalista announced her presence. Sivir turned, her boomerang blade ready. She did not relax when she spotted the ethereal woman, and her grip tightened.

"Spirit. What do you want?" Sivir all but snarled. She was aggressive, wary, ready for a confrontation. She saw what only some can see, the potential for her trust to be misplaced, for another deceitful trickster to use her for selfish purposes, to toss her aside like a used bandage, carrying all the consequences and none of the benefits.

Kalista frowned. It reminded her a little too much of herself, but she decided to start her marketing pitch. "You were betrayed. We can help."

Sivir snorted. "I can handle my own problems. Now, unless you're paying me, you'd better leave." She pointed towards the seemingly endless Shuriman dunes, clearly wishing for Kalista to leave.

She didn't. "It was the serpent woman, was it not? Snakes are creatures of deceit." Kalista pressed on. "She used you. We can take vengeance." She takes a step closer towards Sivir, who takes a step back. "Cassiopeia shall know pain. Suffering. Everything she has wrought upon you, Sivir."

The battle mistress looked entranced, and Kalista knew she had her hooked. Now she only needed the 'line' and 'sinker' parts.

"What did you need me to do?" Sivir asked, a tremble audible in her voice. Her arms had dropped to her sides, and she took a step closer. Kalista smiled.

"Swear to me." Kalista held out a fist, before unclenching it. A green wisp of a soul trickled out, desperate for escape. She snatched it back, and shuddered as it absorbed into her. "Become my oathsworn, and I will hunt her down. And when you pass, your soul will become one of us."

Sivir cocked her head sideways. "One of you? I'm sorry, but that might be a deal breaker." She shook her head, and held out a hand in a 'stop' motion.

It puzzled the vengeful spirit. They were elated to be part of her; she was glad to encompass them. "How come? You would live a joyful life without Cassiopeia plaguing you everyday, as she will be dead." Kalista paused for a moment, as a sentinel approached her. It told her of another one wishing revenge. She whispered to it that each individual that calls to her deserve all her time, and she sends it off. She then continued. "Do you desire to be forever poisoned by the miasma of the serpent, caught in her petrifying gaze? Forever a victim, someone who calls for aid?"

This seemed to set Sivir off. "I'm not stuck on it," she claimed, sounding as if she was trying to convince herself as well as Kalista. "I have shown that I'm strong. I released the emperor of the sands. I've accrued a fierce reputation for myself. I don't need you to kill a garden snake."

"A garden snake." Kalista sneered. "You compare a boa constrictor, a king cobra to a mere garden snake." She shook her head before continuing. "She will bring you to ruin. She torments you, and will continue to as long as you live. The Butcher and the Magus are evidence of what you have let her do."

Sivir looked conflicted. She wanted the pact. She was a self centred bandit queen that belongs to no one but herself. Kalista knew. She could see it in the mercenary's eyes. Perhaps she would have to sweeten the deal.

"We can capture her, if you wish. We know you enjoy being on the hunt." Kalista pressed on. "She will know suffering, agonizing pain. Her mind will break, her bones will shatter. And all by your call." To Kalista, this sounded like a brilliant idea.

Sivir thought otherwise. "I'm sorry, but I have to decline." She began to back into her tent. "I have heard of you, Spear of Vengeance. I know just what you bring." She paused, making 'eye contact' with the pupil-less spirit. "And besides, revenge isn't as sweet if you don't do it yourself, right?"

And with that, she shut her tent flap.


	2. end of the line

She remembered her first meeting with Malcolm Graves.

The bar in Bilgewater, aptly named 'Myron's Murderhole', was full of criminals, people who Kalista really wanted to spear through. She had restraint, though. She wanted to meet the one with the bitter heart, the one with the angry spirit that practically screamed for her presence. It would do no good for her to get kicked out, although getting away with murder wasn't too difficult in the Serpent Isles.

Most people didn't pay much attention to her, too drunk or too entranced by large breasted women to notice a strange green woman with spears going through her chest. Kalista did not have any noticeable assets to pay attention to, so no one bothered with her, the weird lady entranced by the outlaw in front of her, sitting at a corner table alone.

Graves was nursing a drink - his third if the empty glasses on the table were any indication. He had cigar propped between his lips and a glass of Myron's Dark Rum in his hand. Kalista pulled out a chair and took a seat beside him.

The outlaw raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, instead his cigar and drink swapping places in his mouth.

"Tobias. He left you." Kalista decided to get right into business.

His drink slammed back down onto the table, and Graves sputtered, coughing a few times. "Sorry, wha'?" he asked, wiping his mouth with a sleeve. "Think I misheard ya."

Kalista leaned forward, gripping the table. Her eyes narrowed. "You know what we said. You know what he did." She pronounced each of her words carefully, like a well spoken noblewoman, in contrast with Graves' obvious accent. Kalista was, of course, a well educated spirit lady. Serving as her uncle's general, she was expected to learn and uphold all the values of the... Ruined Kingdom. She preferred not to linger on that, instead turning her attention to the outlaw in front of her.

Graves locked eyes with her, his gaze fierce and intense. "I dunno who ya are or what ya want, but I ain't familiar with no 'Tobias'."

Of course. He went by something else now. "Twisted Fate. The Cardmaster. A snake can shed it's skin, but it does not change what it truly is inside. A fitting metaphor for a man of the Serpentine River."

"I don't think I'm likin' where yer goin' with this," the man grumbled, fingering his shotgun with one hand. She could hear the click clack of bullets being loaded.

"We are Kalista. The Spear of Vengeance. We offer a pact, an oath. Swear to us, and we will bring all of your desires of revenge upon him." she introduced herself, placing her offer on the table. Kalista clasped her hands in front of her, elbows on the table. She felt like a Piltie business woman, or maybe the sheriff with the tall hat interrogating someone.

He gave her a skeptical look. "Spirits from the Shadow Isles don't offer somethin' fer nothin'."

"Pledge your soul to us. We will bring your vengeance upon the traitorous conman." Kalista waved an arm in a sweeping motion. "He will fall at your feet, and feel your wrath. Out soul-spears will run him through, make him pay for what he did and will continue to do to you."

"No thanks, lady." Graves shook his head, plucked his cigar out of his mouth, and downed the remainder of his drink. "That ain't somethin' I'm willin' ta jus' give up like that."

The two of them sat in silence for a while, Kalista's blank eyes never leaving Graves' face. She could tell it was making him uncomfortable, and the silence was broken by Graves flagging down a large chested bar lady, and asking for another drink.

"I'm gonna need it if yer gonna keep hangin' 'round here," he muttered, displeased. He then motioned towards her. "Go 'head."

"...Your soul can join us when you die of regular reasons, not by our hand." Kalista offered. She really wanted this pact. This one's soul would be a great addition. "You will live your life to the fullest, shooting buckshot, cheating money, whatever you please. And when you die, whether by man or by nature, we will find you."

Graves didn't answer, taking his fourth drink from the bar lady's hands. Her boobs bounced as she pranced away to a tattooed man with a large beer belly and a ginger beard. Graves took a long sip of his drink before finally speaking.

"Lemme try an' hunt 'im down, firs'. If by next year I can't find 'im, come back 'ere. I'll consider yer offer." Graves finished the rest of his drink in record time, before returning his cigar to the corner of his mouth and standing up, hefting up his shotgun. Kalista stood as well, and placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him from leaving just yet.

"Very well, outlaw. You may leave." She turned towards the exit, in the direction of the 'Ironside' shanty singers. "We will be waiting for you."


End file.
